<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Dust by zaffrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861020">Red Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin'>zaffrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also yes I'm still here x, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood, Breeding, Dark fics, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Exhibitionism, Incest, Mentions of past abuse, Noncontober, Possession, References of Violence, Relationship Study, The Timeless Children, Violence, Werewolves, Wolf Sex, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME BITCH, but you can assume these are all v dark, decided to just put them all here, marital rape, noncontober fics, oneshots, surprising amount of character study, they are a mess and it's why I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/pseuds/zaffrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a hot body pins hers to a wall coated with the red ash of their dead planet, the Doctor cannot help the tear that slips from her eye. There’s red on her too - and on him - and the salty liquid cuts a shining path down her crimson dusted cheek. </p><p>A collection of fics written for noncontober.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/O, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I tell you how close to quitting I was... I was done, mind made up. I’ve taken 2-3 year breaks from writing before and had just decided that that was it for me for now, the stress of being constantly targeted for the content of my works was too much and I'd decided it was time to stop writing again. The reason I’m still here, the reason I opened google docs again today and the reason my work is being shared right now is every single one of you who supported me on the last fic I posted. It was absolutely overwhelming and you’ve made me find strength where I didn’t think there was any left to be had. I don’t even have the right words to thank you, but it was extremely eye opening, made me realise that it was really a very small group of individuals who have just been shouting very loudly. And that clearly ao3 is the place to stay lol. So thank you SO much! ❤️ I woke up this morning and the words just started flowing again for the first time in weeks. </p><p>Anyway. I’m still here. I’m done being scared of what other people think of me and I’m writing what I wanna write now. Heed the tags and warnings, as always, and only read on if you’re certain it’s something you can handle. </p><p>Written for noncontober day 6 - prompt: crying, and this takes place at the start of 'The Timeless Children'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a hot body pins hers to a wall coated with the red ash of their dead planet, the Doctor cannot help the tear that slips from her eye. There’s red on her too - and on him - and the salty liquid cuts a shining path down her crimson dusted cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembers racing down these very alleyways, hand in hand with the boy who now uses those same hands to rip and pull at her clothing, to squeeze her throat and scratch red marks into her skin. They are not boys anymore, and the Doctor wishes in a frantic flash of desperation that she could just blink and be back in those times when they were. Before it all went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her best friend turned into a monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still loves him, that’s the worst part, she thinks as he forces her hands over her head and pins her wrists there in his punishing grasp. His other hand grabs her between the legs as fury burns in the soulless pits of his dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had our first kiss here, just like this,” he grows darkly to her. “Remember?” He squeezes her cunt in his hand, hard enough to hurt, forcing a hasty nod from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” she whispers, another tear slipping from the other eye this time, undoubtedly painting glistening twin stripes on her dirty cheeks. She takes a ragged breath. “You told me you loved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snarls, showing her his teeth with an angry curl of his upper lip. His hand goes to her trousers, tearing clumsily at the clasp and yanking at the clips on her braces until he can shove them down. He drags her underwear down out of the way too and then his rough hand is touching her where she’s bare and hot and still unfamiliar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s suffocating, the way he probes and rubs at her, barely letting her get a grip on the sensations before he’s shoving up with his fingers, giving her no time to adjust to the new intrusion as he starts fucking her with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor wonders if he loves her still, too. Wonders if he is still capable of such emotion… she wonders if he ever had been. Perhaps the Doctor had always been a fool, and perhaps what the young Master had felt for her had never been love at all. Obsession could look very similar, and it burns so clearly in his eyes now, in the manic glint to them as he holds her still and drives his fingers inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are pistoning into her far too hard and sharply for her to derive any pleasure from the sensation, and she expects that’s his goal. She tries to squirm away but he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so strong where he pins her, driven by anger which only makes him stronger, and she curses the body she’s been landed with this time. She isn’t much smaller than him in height but her female strength cannot match his, and her eyes sting and throat aches as he forces this on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly boring of what he’s doing, the Master drags his fingers out of her to yank open his own trousers, taking out his cock. Her gaze flickers down to it, nerves sliding down her spine like ice. She has never even taken one as a woman yet, and she expects it will hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you, all you, you know,” he babbles by her hair, breath hot, puffs of air making strands of blonde hair jump as he spits out his words. “All of this was you… I hate… </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, you</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words make little sense in her head; all she knows is he is angry, so angry it’s taken over his whole being. The Master has been angry for so long, spent so many centuries swimming in the rage inside his head, submerged himself so deep she doubts he even knows where the surface is anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expects he does not wish to find it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drags his cock through her folds, and she turns her face away, squeezing her eyes shut as two more tears spill from them, one from beneath each lid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry love,” he coos to her as he lines himself up, pushing the head of his cock against her entrance. His words are gentle but his tone mocks her as she squirms in his grasp, trying to twist her arms out of his hold. “It’s not that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath catches in her throat as more tears fall. Contrary to what the Master thinks, she doesn’t cry for herself, out of fear of what he’s doing. She cries for the little boy whose ghost of a hand she can still feel tight in her own, whose bright grin had been her anchor in a place she’d never felt part of, and whose friendship had been the most important thing in the world to her. She cries for the man he had become, for what had been done to twist him so, for the darkness that had clearly always been nestled inside him that those of their own kind had unleashed on the universe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cries for the fact that she thought he (she) had begun to change, had thought that maybe, finally, she could have her friend back, be free to love the Master again without guilt the way, if she was honest with herself, she had never stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe it</span>
  <em>
    <span> will be,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he snarls into her ear, and his hand tightens on her wrists, nails digging into soft skin as his other goes to her hip to pin her in place. “Maybe I’ll tear you apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chokes on a sob when he finally shoves up with his hips, forcing his way in. Her body hurts in a perfect mirror image to the pain he drives into her hearts; a knife, sharp and brutal, right through the center of both of them that he forces in until she feels like she can barely breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You already have, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks. Over, and over again he has torn her apart. Every dark deed he commits rips another little piece of her hearts out, paints her red, brands himself under her skin in a hot impression that would never heal. She had been hurting from Missy’s betrayal, but she’d tried to move on, accept that the Master wasn’t going to change and just hope that she’d made a little bit of difference in their darkened mind. But then he’d been on a plane, trying to kill her friends, plotting another ridiculous bid for world domination and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt her </span>
  </em>
  <span>so much that both her ancient hearts ached from the inside to think of it. She had stood in that hall as he’d taken lives in front of her, cutting her open and watching her bleed with every zap of his horrible device.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And this…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not what was happening in this moment, but what he had done to land them here. What he had done to this place, their planet, their </span>
  <em>
    <span>home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He drives his hips into her to punish, letting go of her wrists and grabbing her throat instead, growling at her to look at him until she’s forced to open her eyes and stare into his own through blurred vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears flow freely now, and the Doctor knows as he shoves her against a blood-coloured wall that there is nothing left of that little boy she loved anymore, all that remains of the Master is a force of terrible destruction, leaving an empty plain of red dust in his wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSHu2bRG/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with another noncontober prompt fill, decided to put them all here to keep them in one place (but we keeping the title as Red Dust because it's fancy)</p><p>Today's prompt is con to non-con and features O/Doctor as well as Doctor/Master, and thanks go to TheseusInTheMaze for the help with this one! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is beautifully receptive to O. </p><p>Perhaps it’s the new body, perhaps she’s just desperate for contact; he can tell she’s been keeping her little human pets at arms length this time. Or perhaps it’s <em> him </em> - this human he custom-made for her - the arrogant old fool always had been in love with the idea of humans in love with her, and he’d made it very plain how starry-eyed ‘O’ was over her. </p><p>It isn’t even difficult to talk her into O’s bed; she doesn’t even fumble, or hesitate when he asks, and she lets him take her by the hand and lead her up to the little loft space in O’s ‘hut’ where he has a rickety old bed pushed up against the sloping ceiling and a single dangling oil lamp. She lets him kiss her, tilts her head so he can mouth at her neck, lifts her arms for him to pull her shirts over her head and steps out of her trousers and knickers obediently when he divests her of those too. </p><p>It’s exhilarating, to have the Doctor so. Not so much to <em> have her </em> - but to have her <em> like this </em>; have her let him inside her and open herself to him not knowing who she was letting in. It makes the Master giddy, to deceive her like this. </p><p>She lays back on his bed and spreads her legs when he crawls down on top of her, and she even - <em> foolishly </em>- lets him bind her hands above her head with a belt he pulls out of a small clothes chest. </p><p>“Didn’t really have you pegged for the bondage type,” she muses playfully as he secures the belt to his bed frame. He gives her a disarming smile. </p><p>“Well, life can’t be all work and no recreation, can it?”</p><p>“No,” she agrees, and tilts her chin up to accept his kiss. </p><p>She’s wet when he feels between her legs, rubbing his whole hand over her cunt, and pressing inside with two fingers a little too keenly. She flinches, and he backs off, sliding them back out and muttering an apology, his dark eyes wide and repentant.</p><p>“S’okay,” she breathes out, a little puff of air. “This is just… new.” Her eyes avoid his, and he’s glad, for had she been looking she would have caught the way his own had lit up, positively <em> glowing </em>with malevolent delight.</p><p>“New,” he looks down at her, puzzled, as O. “You don’t mean… <em> oh. </em>You mean since you’ve been a woman, you haven’t…?”</p><p>He trails off, and her eyes catch his briefly before jumping away again and she nods hastily. </p><p>“Oh wow,” he says. “That’s - that’s okay. We can take it slow. I’ll make sure you’re ready first.” He starts massaging with his fingers, and presses one to her entrance again, but stops when she makes a sound and squirms, thighs closing and legs curling to the side.</p><p><em> No! </em> He thinks. He was <em> so close </em> - no way is he having her panicking and getting away now, damnit - he <em> needs this.  </em></p><p>Forcing down the urge to yank her legs apart again and plunge his fingers deep into her cunt, the Master takes a breath, and sits up on his heels, placing his hand instead on the outside of her thigh, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.</p><p>“Hey,” he makes O say gently. “You don’t need to be scared, Doctor. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“That’s not… it's just <em> new,” </em> she mumbles. “I don’t know if…” she trails off, and then surprises him by shifting, turning over, wriggling into her front so her arms are crossed at the wrists where they’re tied above her head. “Could we just… not <em> there.” </em></p><p>The Master blinks down at her back for a solid five seconds, before the meaning of her words register in his mind, and he almost laughs aloud. He places a hand on her bottom, contemplates for a moment how O would phrase it, and goes with straightforward. “You want to do anal?”</p><p>A pause, before she nods. “Only - if it’s okay - we don’t have to do anything otherwise -“</p><p>“It’s fine,” he assures her quickly, and bends to kiss her shoulder for effect. He pats her on the backside as he climbs up. “I think I have some lube in here somewhere…”</p><p>He digs it out, then returns to drop down onto the mattress beside her, squeezing some out onto his fingers. She goes up onto her knees, and the Master works his slicked fingers around her hole, listening to her breathing as he starts to press one inside. He’d wanted to look into her face as he did this, but now he’s glad she’s elected to turn over; she can’t see the cat-like grin on his lips as he breaks her new body in. How many of hers was this now? Most of them, he thinks. Well… most that he knew anyway. The grin dies off his lips at that, the reminder of what she <em> was </em>, and he pushes in a bit harder.</p><p>She makes a noise of discomfort and he apologises hastily through teeth that wanted to tear into her throat, forcing himself to ease off until she relaxes again. </p><p>He is thinking about <em> that </em> again now, and his upper lip curls in a snarl as he carefully works a second finger into her. It would be so easy to break her like this… he could do it in a split second; force everything he’d learnt into her head as he forces himself into her body and fuck her as she suffocates in it. He wonders if she would scream… he wants to hear her scream. <em> Yearns </em>for it. </p><p>He can’t reveal all that to her yet, as beautifully horrible as that would be. This isn’t how that needs to happen. She needs to be made to wait - needs to know what he did to their home first, needs to wake up during the nights in a cold sweat with the red of their burning planet seared into her retina. </p><p>There was a <em> plan </em> for the other part too… but it would be worth it, to tweak that part, would it not? The Master thinks he could make it work - <em> knows </em> he could. Excitement bubbles inside him, nearly making him giddy as it knits together in his head. Scratch a bomb - <em> this </em>hastily born plan could be infinitely more explosive if he executed it properly. And besides - though he loved an audience her pets were of little consequence to him. He thinks he rather likes the intimacy of this… it’s between him and her, after all. </p><p>She panting heavily now, releasing little pleasurable grunts every so often as the Master fingers her open, and a sheen of sweat is gathering on her skin. It glistens in the arch of her back in the lamplight, hypnotising him. </p><p><em> Beautiful, </em> he thinks. This woman, being, <em> creature… </em>whatever she was. Beautiful, always. </p><p>He wants to break her open. Something about beauty in particular has always made the Master feel so destructive. </p><p>His head is pounding a bit now - the thoughts and knowledge knocking against the inside of his skull, and his lungs and hearts feel hot with it, like they are expanding in his chest and making it hard to breathe, and he gulps in a lungful of air that feels too thick. </p><p><em> Enough of this, </em> he thinks. <em> She </em> was the one who was meant to be suffocating, and with that he pulls his fingers out abruptly and shifts into place behind her. He’s hard, has been since he got her naked, and his cock jumps as he shifts in close. Looking down as he takes himself in his hand, he notices how pink and swollen she is, how she glistens with slick, her body begging for his. He’s angry suddenly, that she thinks she can deny him that, that she’s dictating this when it had been <em> his </em>idea - and on a whim, he presses his cock to her cunt instead of her arse and thrusts inside her with one shove of his hips. </p><p>“O!” She gasps, her whole body going rigid. “<em> Ah - </em>stop! What are you -“</p><p>The Master presses his lips to the back of her neck, lets her feel his smiling teeth. “<em> O’s not home, sweetheart.” </em></p><p>He slides inside her mind as he slides all the way into her body, like hot oil seeping through cracks in a pavement - it’s almost <em> too easy </em>- she’s open like this, where she thought she was safe from psychic intrusion, and where her senses are scattered with what he’s doing to her body. He wraps her mind with his own, engulfing her, clinging to every crevice like a dark fog, pushing all that he is inside her head until she’s screaming, thrashing beneath him as she tries to frantically throw him from both places at once. </p><p>He shoves her face into the pillow and drives his cock inside her deeper, bending his neck to growl into her ear: “don’t want your little pets to hear us now, do you dear?” He thrusts inside her again, starting to snap his hips in a rough, careless rhythm. “Whatever would they say, if they came up here and found their dear <em> Doctor </em> tied to my bed getting <em> fucked </em>like a dog?” He shoves in hips particularly hard on those two words, hips smacking against her backside. </p><p>She clenches around his cock, and her body shakes and heaves where he’s got her pinned. He lets her up for air, and she gasps, turning her head to the side and choking on a sob.</p><p>“<em> You…” </em></p><p>“Yes,” he shoves into her, “<em> me.” </em></p><p>She whimpers, squeezes her eyes shut, and he can feel her frantically trying to force him out of her head. He speeds up, fucking her harder, ensuring that her head is too clouded with the intensity of the new sensations to be able to focus enough to do it. </p><p>She gasps and groans, every muscle in her body tense as she fights against him, and he’s smiling, smiling and laughing as he leans down over her back, grabs her hair and uses it as leverage to pump his hips harder, <em> laughing </em> , delighting in <em> finally </em>knowing he’s broken the Doctor.</p><p>Perhaps if he hadn’t been so giddy on the thrill of that belief, he would have felt it coming. </p><p>One minute he is over her, inside her, forcing himself into every inch of her mind, and the next - he’s screaming, clutching at his head as he collapses on her under the pressure of it, every inch of his brain on fire as she attacks his mind with her own.</p><p>It’s memories. Them - when they were younger, and then older - every memory of them together at once, centuries of them, compressed into a bullet and fired directly into the centre of his brain. It’s too much to be projected onto the forefront of his mind all at one time, and he feels as though he will burst with it, the searing burning pain in his head almost too much to bear and then -</p><p>It stops as abruptly as it had started, and the Master is left laying there, heaving, trying to get a grip on reality through the scattered pieces of his mind.</p><p>Minutes he lays there. Minutes until he can even remember who and when he is, and another solid minute to remember where. When he finally, finally gets a grip on his tangible form, he registers two things; that the Doctor is still beneath him, and that he is firmly and unbreakably locked out of her mind.</p><p>“Shit,” he curses when he finds his voice. He tries to push himself up but the room is spinning. Shit, <em> fuck. </em> He’d underestimated her, fucked up monumentally… Rassilon, she could have broken his mind. It’s still scattered, reality swimming and fragments of his brain and awareness floating around him. He turns his senses inwards and notes that his shields are basically non-existent and it’s going to be <em> agony </em>trying to repair those.</p><p>The Doctor. At first he thinks she is dead, until he becomes aware of the soft <em> thud-thud, thud-thud </em>of her hearts. Passed out from the mental exertion more likely, and he notes then that he’s still inside her, but soft now, and he doesn’t know if he’s come or if all the blood in his body had been forced back into his brain. Either way, it’s embarrassing to hastily slip his flaccid cock out of her, a cringe-worth visualisation of how he’d come out of this whole scenario, and he pushes himself over to flop down on the bed beside her, glad she wasn’t able to witness that, at least. </p><p>Shit. Well. That hadn’t gone to plan. He tries to sit up, but finds he is too weak, and has to flop back down. He realises he’s trembling, shaking all over, and the Master presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and desperately tries to get a grip on himself.</p><p>“...O?”</p><p>He snaps his head round so fast the room spins, and it’s a moment before he can focus on confused hazel eyes blinking back at him. </p><p>He tries to answer, but thinks the part of his brain that translates thoughts into words is broken - or maybe he just doesn’t know which ones to use and can only stare, mouth open. </p><p>She tries to move, but her hands tug against the belt securing them to his bed, and she turns her head. </p><p>“Oh. Can you…?”</p><p>It takes every bit of the Master’s strength to reach over and unbuckle the belt to set her hands free. She sits up when he has done, rubbing at her wrists and then her head. </p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry,” she says after a moment. “Had a weird… I’m not sure what happened really. You were going to… then it’s all fuzzy.”</p><p><em> She doesn’t remember, </em>he realises. Makes sense - whatever the fuck she’d done had to have taken a huge amount of mental strength,he’s not suprised she’s lost some minutes. Or was it longer? They could have been lying there for hours for all he knew. The Master feels very stupid.</p><p><em>She still thinks he’s O. Be O. </em>“S’okay,” he finally manages to rasp. “You - I was worried.” That makes sense, doesn’t it? </p><p>She bites her lip, and puts a hand to her forehead. “Head hurts.” She shifts a bit, and winces. “And… did we…?”</p><p>He thinks about lying, but knows he’d been too rough on her for that to hold up. He only hopes she doesn’t later remember what really happened here. </p><p>“Yeah. You don’t remember?”</p><p>She shakes her head quickly with a frown. “Sorry,” she says. “Head’s gone all fuzzy.”</p><p>He can only manage a dry “Oh,” for a moment, and forces himself to try and get his tangled thoughts in order.</p><p>She’s peering down at him with slightly wide, confused eyes, and the Master takes a deep breath, shoves aside everything that had just happened to sort through later when he’s alone, and hauls himself back into the mindset of O. He can come back from this - shove this aside as a very badly executed (failed) plan, and go back to the original one with nothing lost if he plays this right. </p><p>So. What would O do? Console her. Reassure her everything’s fine. But how to explain what happened so she doesn’t get suspicious enough to go probing into her own mind where she could potentially find the answers? </p><p>It clicks into place in his head like a key turning perfectly in a well fitted lock, and he almost smiles outright at the idea. Schooling his face into a suitable expression, he drags himself into a sitting position, and shoves a hand through sweat-damp dark hair.</p><p>“I’m not sure what happened really,” he says, “everything was going well - or I thought it was - you seemed to be enjoying it anyway…” he frowns, rubbing at his temple, “then you seemed to get sort of - overwhelmed - and it was like… a <em> pressure, </em>in my head, it felt like - I think…” he peers up at her through a dark fringe, eyes wide. “I think maybe you were in my head? Can - can you do that?” </p><p>The Doctor’s eyes widen and her jaw hangs slack. “I -“ she swallows visibly. “Yeah,” she rasps. “I can.”</p><p>“Wow,” he whispers, injecting just enough awe into the word. “That’s incredible. So you’re… telepathic?”</p><p>Looking almost laughably guilty, the Doctor nods. </p><p>There’s a pause, and the Master uses it to let that sink in before he speaks again. “Doctor,” he says, widening his dark eyes innocently for effect, “it’s not that I… I <em> mind </em> you looking inside my head it just - it feels very… <em> invasive </em> is the wrong word but well… you understand what I mean? Just - maybe if you could ask first, if you wanted to do it again I mean.”</p><p>She nods quickly, and her brow furrows with guilt. “Yes - of course. I’m sorry O, <em> so </em> sorry… I can’t have meant to do that, it must have been accidental - intimacy is…” she waves a hand, and her cheeks flush. “Well, it’s been a while, and this me doesn’t seem very good at it, if I’m honest. Must have been a bit all over the place. I’m sorry. Are you alright?”</p><p>He nods, offering her a smile. “Just a headache. It’s fine Doctor, really.”</p><p>“Me too now you mention it…” she rubs a hand over her forehead.</p><p>“Perhaps we should both get some rest?” He suggests. “It’s been a… <em> weird </em>day, after all.”</p><p>“Eh,” the Doctor says, shuffling about, clambering beneath his tatty blanket and - wait - did she intend to stay <em> here? </em>“For you, maybe.”</p><p>He watches with slightly wide eyes as she settles down quite comfortably in his bed <em> - his </em> bed, and looks up at him expectantly. </p><p>With no choice, he shifts, getting beneath the covers and shuffling down to lie next to her. He stares at the wooden ceiling, body rigid.</p><p>“O?” She mumbles, voice sleepy. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I really am sorry. Didn’t mean to look in your head… I didn’t see anything - or I don’t remember it if I did, if that makes you feel better.”</p><p>He swallows. “Thank you, Doctor,” he forces out. </p><p>“Goodnight then,” she says.</p><p>The Master forces down the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, shoves down the way his hearts ache to be forced to lie next to her like they’re sweet lovers when he wants to bury her alive.</p><p>“Goodnight Doctor,” he replies hollowly.</p><p><em> Tomorrow </em> , he thinks as he listens to her steady breathing, tomorrow she will know who he is, and she will <em> hurt.  </em></p><p>
  <em> — </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated! ❤️</p><p>As a side note, I’m reuploading all the thasmin fics I took down on a whim, just in case anyone’s interested. I’m using a different account but if you pop over to the thirteen/Yaz tag you’ll find me ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 10: gentle noncon/praise kink. </p>
<p>Again, not particularly graphic more in the Master's head here (but still v dark)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the rush of power that spurred him on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She, the Doctor, she was everything he’d ever hated about himself, and now he knows what she really is, how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than him she is, it makes every inch of his skin itch with fury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>race</span>
  </em>
  <span>… whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>species </span>
  </em>
  <span>came down to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What even was she? Was she one of many where she was from, or was she some sort of single immortal entity? The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> bubbles inside his chest, slides up his throat like bile and makes him want to hurl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not so god-like now, was she? He takes in her pale, willowy body as he methodically undresses her. Pinches her skin, watches it go white and ping back down, a little red mark left behind just like his own would. He lifts a limp arm by the wrist, sweeps his gaze over the flimsy limb. Just bone, sinew and a minimal amount of muscle. He lets it drop back down. She looks like he could snap her in two without breaking a sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes are shut but she’ll wake soon - he’d only shot her with enough to knock her out for an hour, just so he could get her back here easily. The Master smooths a hand over her face. It was a beautiful one this time - the Master always thinks the Doctor is beautiful but this face is particularly comely; soft and gentle and free of lines and wrinkles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks so unbearably </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span> laying here pale and naked on his black sheets. But she is not, and something about the deceptiveness of her appearance makes his blood boil. She’s even smaller than him this time - only just in height but a fair bit in mass. He thinks he could crush her if he wished it. But then… what would be the point, when she would only be born again? The Doctor is no longer on the same ticking clock as he. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He climbs up onto the bed with her, still fully clothed, getting up on top of her, one knee either side of her hips and his hands braced on the mattress beside her head. On instinct, he humps against her, grunting a bit as his body reacts, cock twitching and growing hard inside his trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Self-hatred rolls through him in a wave and his upper lip curls in disgust. How can he want her? How can something so deep inside him still </span>
  <em>
    <span>yearn </span>
  </em>
  <span>for her? Was it because she was woven into the very strands of his DNA? Was it some deep-seated genetic programming that the Master never had a hope of fighting? Is that why he is cursed to love-hate her to the point of obsession for all his days? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never be free of you,” he growls darkly, and leans down so his nose is nearly touching hers. “If that’s how it must be, Doctor,” he whispers to her, “then you will never be free of me either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stirs at the breath of his words against her cheeks, and bleary hazel eyes blink open. They fly wide and she flails, but he pins her, one hand clamped tight round each wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” She growls when she’s accepted that he’s got her immobilised and goes still beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve figured it out,” he tells her, and rolls his body against hers, leans in to nuzzle into her neck. Her breath stutters and her body goes rigid, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>delights </span>
  </em>
  <span>in affecting her so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She snaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In what?” She swallows and says as he nips at her neck. She takes a breath. “In </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Master?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really so powerful?” He murmurs, “it doesn’t feel like it right now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor gasps when he drops a hand and squeezes one of her soft breasts, and he presses his open mouth to her pulse point, lapping at her helplessly with his tongue as he groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stop,” she breathes out with a puff of air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” he orders, kneading at her breast. “It’s just us now Doctor. It’s always been us. You and me. Me and you. You first, I suppose,” he says, thoughtfully tweaking her nipple until she gasps and flinches beneath him. “Then me… you started it, I ended it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s fitting. We fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insane,” she hisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he agrees easily, turning his head to press his lips to hers. They’re motionless beneath him, and she makes a noise, trying to squirm away. Silly Doctor. Doesn’t she see by now? She can never get away from him, just as he can never be free of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deep and slow, holding her head in place with a hand in her hair as the other slides down the side of her body. When he pulls away she is gasping, and her face is flushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master,” she says. Her tone is firm but her voice trembles a little and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>delights </span>
  </em>
  <span>in it. “Stop this. I’m not -“ he cuts her off with his mouth on hers again, and shifts this time, reaching down and unbuckling his trousers and yanking them open to draw out his cock. He rocks against her, pressing his cock to her pubic bone where he straddles her, and then using his hand to press it down between her thighs. He groans into her mouth, sliding between her soft thighs against her cunt, and she makes a sound against his mouth and pushes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she says, turning her head and squirming, trying to shove him away from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in my blood, Doctor,” he murmurs, ignoring her as he starts to gently pump his hips, cock sliding wetly between her thighs. “I can’t be rid of you.” He cups her face and drags his thumb over her lips before pushing it between them and hooking it over her bottom teeth, pulling her mouth open. She jerks her head away but he grips her chin tighter and pulls her mouth back to his. “Shh, don’t be like this. You need me as much as I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she insists, pushing at him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he growls against her mouth when she tries to twist to the side. He grabs her wrist as she pushes at his face. “Damn it -“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving his other hand down between their bodies he grabs hold of his cock and presses it to her before driving in. He buries himself deep within her with one rough shove of his hips, and she gasps and freezes beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says, listening to the mad drum of his double pulse in his ears, hoping it can be soothes now he’s inside her. Another shove of his hips, another thrust and she keens, voice catching in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush,” he tells her, and kisses her open mouth, lips moving over her cheek, kissing below her wide eyes. “That’s it, you can take me. I know you can take me.” He starts rocking within her, listening to her gasp, feeling the light tremble of her body beneath his own. “You were made to take me,” he murmurs to her, then considers, “or maybe I was made to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” she breathes, a whisper on his lips as he fucks her gently and steadily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t really want that,” he whispers back, brushing blonde hair back tenderly from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he ruts into her body. “If you did…” he cuts off to groan, eyes closing as the wet heat of her clenches around his cock. He presses his forehead to hers, sweat between their brows. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You wouldn’t be letting this happen in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not -“ she starts to say, but is cut off with a gasp when he shifts the angle of his hips and shoves a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the base of his cock grinding up against her, and she her cunt clenches around him again in reward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yess,” he hisses, hips moving faster, “that’s good, so good… you’re doing so good…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Power. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In that moment the Master has all of it, and it makes him giddy, ecstatic, makes pleasure rush down his spine and pool in his loins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She holds her breath when she comes, and afterwards she turns her face again and squeezes her eyes shut, like she is ashamed of herself as she lays there motionless and lets him finish inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” he groans, pulling out of her and shifting to the side when he’s done. He drags her into his arms, nuzzling into her sweat-damp neck as she bats at him half-heartedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you give me?” She whispers after a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mild tranquilliser,” he replies, kissing her chin. “No aphrodisiac, if that’s what you were wondering. Yes - see? I know you so well,” he says proudly when her brow furrows in disbelief and shame. “We can’t get rid of each other, you and I. But it’s okay. I’m okay with it now. A piece of you is inside me, but a bit of me will be inside you forever too.” He grins when her eyes widen. “Not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>- really Doctor, mind out of the gutter,” he tsks. “I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He presses a hand to her chest, right between her hearts. “I always have been, haven’t I?” He presses his forehead to hers, looks into her eyes, so close that they dance in front of his vision. “And I always will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was writing this thinking yeah probably not gonna be able to post this one then I remembered that I’m already branded as the “freak” in the fandom so what have I honestly got to lose? 😂  fair warning - this is fucked up. It’s still the master but they are werewolves and this is wolf/person sex aka bestiality and its not too graphic but it's very dark and pretty horrible don't like DO NOT READ!!</p><p>For noncontober extra prompt: bestiality</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were old gallifreyan texts that claimed some societies practised it, deep in ancient times when the lines between a being’s man and beast form were not so firmly drawn. Those writings and descriptions were ruled an abomination like the practice itself, and kept only for historical purposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor had been too curious when she was young, and remembers a time she and Koschei, as he had been then, had snuck into the depths of the citadel’s library archives during one dark night, and let their youthful eyes dance over those texts, sniggering and giggling with each other at the explicit images and scandalous words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had brought it up once to her, when they were older. Not long after their first time together, one of the nights they’d been bundled naked together in one of their beds in the academy, murmured it flippantly enough that Theta had been able to take it as a joke, snort softly at the suggestion and smack his chest playfully. He hadn’t pressed, had laughed along with her, then nudged at her neck and drawn her out of bed with him, coaxed her into shifting with him so they could run together in the freedom of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not too many years after, he had tried to mount her when they were both in wolf form. Theta had yelped in shock and turned and snapped and bared her teeth at him. Koschei had backed off that time, and made a joke of it when she brought it up once they were back to bipeds, but the next time they were shifted he’d done it again, cornering her up into a bush of thorns where she couldn’t run forwards and holding her by the scruff as he’d climbed over her. She’d given in, because Koschei was strong and insistent, and… it wasn’t like they didn’t do this regularly anyway, just not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t considered taboo, as such, just… atypical. Most gallifreyans chose to tolerate the wolf part of themselves as opposed to embracing it; they were a prospering, advanced society and the ways and instincts of beasts did not belong in such a place. The Doctor knew there were a great number of people who chose to take suppressants so that they did not shift at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let it happen a few more times, before Koschei had bit into her neck particularly hard one night and drawn blood so deep she’d been thrown into shifting back in shock. He’d scarred her wolf form for good, and though he’d claimed to be sorry Theta had told him she didn’t want it happening like that again. He’d sulked, but hadn’t tried again, and then life had carried on and she’d left and he and she grew apart and then things were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d be lying to herself if she claimed never to fall back into bed (and bad habits) with him over the centuries, but it happened minimal times, and only once while they were both wolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing!?” She splutters when a mass of hairy, heaving wolf pins her to the ground, “You - shift back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t listen, already hard and throbbing against her as he drags his cock across her bare back. She’d let him undress her already, before he shifted - let him press her down on her stomach on the floor, stupidly ignoring the particularly wild glint in his eye in pursuit of her own satisfaction. “Master!” She gasps, panic ripping through her insides as he presses her down. She reaches out frantically with her mind, groping in the dark for his own, pressing a desperate </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘stop, stop, stop!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>into his head but it is futile; he has blocked her out, completely surrendered to the beast version of himself. The Master always had loved losing himself in his wolf, in contrast to the way most of their people viewed that part of themselves. He’d encouraged the Doctor to embrace her own, insisted over and over that they should be proud of who they were, but since he had started to lose the rational part of his mind and veered further into instability and darkness, the Master had dove into his wolf-self and seemingly revelled in losing himself in savagery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor remembers that book again now, ancient with a peeling cover and pages dust-thin, the elaborate carefully penned circular writings that told of ancient festivals where man and beast would come together in the ultimate way; one partner remaining in biped form, the other in wolf. It claimed that the strongest shifters were born this way, and that the chances of conception were increased greatly if this act was indulged in. The Doctor squeezes her eyes shut and tries not to think about that part of it now, not to spiral into panic over the fact that this is the first time she and the Master have done this with biologically compatible genders and that he’s taking her like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft fur of his belly brushes against her bare back and makes her shiver as his cock bumps clumsily between her legs. He is panting by her ear, close and loud, his long tongue dangling wetly from his mouth and making her cringe where it flaps against her neck. The Master is bigger than her in this body, and his wolf form is even larger. She is dwarfed beneath him, pinned helplessly under his huge hulking mass of dark fur, muscle, paws and teeth. She gulps in air, voice catching on a panicked sob, and tries desperately to shift herself so she can at least match him while this happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeming to know what she would try to do, the Master bites the glands on the sides of her neck with his huge white teeth. He doesn’t break the skin, but his massive jaw holds her whole neck in place, and with the pressure on her glands like this it is impossible to get enough of a grip on herself to shift form. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants her </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this. He’s always wanted her like this, she realises with a snowballing sense of horror, perhaps ever since she and he had stumbled across those books when they were mere ignorant children. The Doctor would not deny that there had always been a wild glint to the Master’s eye, even before he lost his mind, and she wishes now that she had taken note of when it had appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips jerk against her, heavy and strong, his cock rolling over her cunt. He is not inside her yet but he starts to hump her furiously, growling low in the back of his throat, and the Doctor holds her breath and dares to hope that maybe he is wound up enough to finish himself off like this and she will be spared the actual act of the thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has no such luck, when he gives a louder snarl and pauses, shifting his hips until his huge cock catches on her entrance and makes her choke on a gasp. His movements are out of control and messy, and when his hips jerk again he rubs up against her arse and for a horrible second she thinks he is going to enter her there - then wonders, fleeting and achingly, if that wouldn’t be better. In the next moment he gives another jerk and another growl, deep and low in the back of his throat, and then he catches on her cunt again and this time presses </span>
  <em>
    <span>in, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so insistent and unforgivingly that the Doctor forgets how to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is huge and hard and bulging inside her, and the ache in her cunt matches up with the ache in her hearts as he does this despicable thing. Her eyes squeeze shut and tears spill from under her lids at the shame, the fact he was taking her like this, his animal form moving on top of her hot and heavy, fucking into her until she can’t remember if she’s beast or woman in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what he’s always wanted, and the Doctor feels so stupid. Perhaps the Master has always been more animal than man - she’s heard of it occurring. The wolf part of a being’s soul growling so fierce and strong inside them that it gains control. Those people were often said to lose their minds and become dangerous if not given suppressants to dull their urges. The Master had never taken those as far as she knew - the Master had always </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> his wolf. (The Doctor cannot let herself think what it means for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she’s loved such a being.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why he was so adamant on doing this to her she did not know. Perhaps he was just insane, through and through. Perhaps he just wanted to commit what their people saw as the worse act possible - he had always </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>their own race. (Or perhaps he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>how deeply her soul had always ached for his, despite - because? - of who he was, and was adamant that he would force her to face it…)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes inside her there is so much it runs down her thighs, hot and thick when he pulls out, and the Doctor can only lay on the floor shaking, her body exhausted and soul broken in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have my pups now,” he suddenly says from behind her, and his voice is odd and out of place after what had just occurred. A hand brushes her hair back - not a paw - and she flinches sharply. “And they’ll be the strongest our people have ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What people?” She manages to choke out, voice hoarse and scratchy. Had she been screaming? “You killed them all, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” he says with a chuckle, and runs that hand over her back. He’s panting, but aside from that he sounds too calm and collected for what just occurred - too </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> after he’d just fucked her as an animal. “Well no matter. They’re not needed. We’ll start a new race, you and I. A super race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forces back the lump in her throat. “Is that why you did this?” She whispers where she lays heaving on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no that’s just a happy benefit,” he tells her cheerfully, and leans over her, lets her feel the heart of his bare chest against her back as he breathes in her ear before whispering his horrible words; “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone who was brave enough to read this I would really love to know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major tw for rape/incest/mentions of past abuse. This is dark, if you’re not 100% sure best to avoid!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When she wakes, the Doctor’s first realisation is that she is restrained. Her second, is that she recognises the room she’s found herself in, and with that comes a wave of panic that sweeps through her so acutely her arms and legs go numb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third realisation changes that numbness to cold; she has been stripped of her clothes and placed in some sort of thin gown, much like a hospital gown, but red. Deep, crimson red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I was wondering when you were going to come around,” says a voice to her right, and the Doctor twists her neck on the bed she’s strapped to. Her wide-eyed gaze settles on the Master, and turns to ice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” she snarls, “I should have known.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a bark of laughter. “Oh how ironic those words - no, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he grins at her, rubbing his hands together. “There’s plenty of time for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yanks against the straps holding down her wrists by her sides, and her feet at her ankles. There is no give. “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want? </span>
  </em>
  <span>And - and why have you brought me here? This place -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this place</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he grins wider. “I am so glad you noticed that - recognise it, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor swallows hard. “Of course I do,” she growls quietly. “You only dragged up all these memories a short while ago. Of course I recognise it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master bounces on the balls of his feet, looking gleeful. “Say it then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? We both know -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lunges suddenly, crossing the room to grab the chair either side of her head so suddenly her stomach drops. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He yells at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realising he was in one of his more erratic moods, the Doctor swallows again, deciding it’s best to play along, and lifts up her chin to look him boldly in the eyes. “Tecteun’s laboratory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips twist upwards into a smile, and he stares down at her another moment before he pushes himself away. She’d been in a sitting position, but he presses a button now and what she quickly realises is the examining table she is strapped to starts to tilt backwards, until she’s leaning right back. She gives a cursory jerk against the restraints, although she knows it is futile, and slumps back, panting a little as her heartrates rise. Her glaze settles on the Master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bringing back memories?” He smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the point of this? Because I already know all of this now. It hasn’t broken me so far and it’s not going to now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know all of it, do you?” The Master says, pulling over a little table on wheels to her bedside. An array of instruments are laid out atop it, and she gulps down the fear curling in her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what happened here. I know Tecteun experimented on me… forced me into regenerating so she could understand my biology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… do you remember it?” He asks casually, fiddling with a brass coloured contraption with wires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - if I think about it,” she forces out. She prefers not to, but that doesn’t need saying. The Master leans over her, and she flinches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember how she used to connect this up to your head, so she could monitor your brainwaves,” he says, pressing two little suction pads to either side of her temple. “And this - to your hearts.” More wire, pushed under her shirt this time, one pressed to her skin over each heart. These ones pinch, little needles gripping her skin, and she jumps, annoyed with herself when the Master grins in amusement. “She’d take a sample of your blood next, usually,” he continues, and the Doctor’s eyes grow wide when he picks up a needle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No - don’t -” She yelps when he jabs it into her upper arm, hissing as he pulls the plunger, and a small amount of her blood fills the vile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he says, holding it up to his eyes. “There’s that precious DNA… the start of an entire race.” He glances at her. “You really are special, you know that Doctor? Tecteun used to tell you that too, didn’t she? When you were a child. When you lay here voluntarily, let her experiment on you, over and over. She’d tell you how special you were, how blessed she was to have found you. How all she wanted was to be able to live, over and over just like you, so she could be with you forever… do you remember that, Doctor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” The Doctor frowns and shakes her head, an attempt to clear the foggy thoughts, the memories the Master is dragging up. His words echo in her mind, too familiar, too close to the truth not to seep into her very blood. “How many times have you watched these scenes?” She accuses. “You - you’re sick, you know? I was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Did you enjoy watching me suffer when you looked through memories you had no business seeing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs at that, like she’s said something incredibly amusing, but the Doctor cannot fathom what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” She says suspiciously when he gets something else out and starts wrapping it around her upper arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blood pressure,” he tells her. “You know she used to record everything. I’m sure there’s still records somewhere…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor gasps a little as the band tightens around her arm, so tight she can feel it pulsing as her hearts pump her blood around her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear me,” the Master says as he reads the little monitor. “It’s positively rocketing. You should get that checked out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder why,” the Doctor snarls. He grabs a stethoscope off the table - old fashioned looking - and pops it in his ears, lifting the other end to her chest. The gown he’s dressed her in gapes open, and he pulls it aside, baring her chest where he’s got the heart monitors plugged into her, pressing it to her skin just beside them. The metal is cold, and she jumps as he listens to her hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” he hums, moving it along, holding it to her breast. “Just as I thought. They’re beating </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand brushes her nipple as he pulls away, no precise to be accidental, and the Doctor wishes she didn’t flinch as the Master plops the instrument down on the table and picks up a small stick instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say ahh,” he orders, lifting it to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piss off,” she growls. He grabs her jaw in his hand and forces the wooden stick in her mouth, pressing down on her tongue until she gags and wrenches her head to the side and away. He tuts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used to be so good for Tecteun. Used to lay so still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she repeats, refusing to admit her voice shakes a little. “And you’re not Tecteun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master grins at her, like hes privy to a private joke, and then he tosses the wooden stick aside, and leans down over her, lifting a hand to her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he speaks, his words are only a whisper, yet they send cold horror flooding through every nerve ending in her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is left gasping like a fish on the table when he pulls away, and can only utter; “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flashes her a grin, moving round to her feet, and then he’s pressing another button and her legs are being pushed up, feet raised up and apart and pushed back towards her until the Master is standing between her knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a deep, shuddering breath, and tries to force down the panic rising inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t - you can’t seriously be saying…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master stares down at her with dark eyes for a moment, before hee whirls away, and then steadily starts pacing the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Doctor,” he begins like this is nothing more than a casual conversation over a cup of tea between friends. “I didn’t find out at first. It took a while - and some more digging. Once I uncovered the truth about you something felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Familiar almost - it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He leans over her where he stands by her head and she is forced to look up, upside down into his face. “You’re not the only one they lied to.” He’s gone again, pacing away, and she feels dizzy. Exposed and vulnerable like this as he circles her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was incredible, what Tecteun did for them - she begot the timelords! Well - with the help of you - or your DNA to be precise. But she wanted more - she wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span>… and they didn’t like that. Didn’t like that she held all those answers - all those secrets. Well, you know what they were like, it wouldn’t do to have someone amongst them with that kind of knowledge - walking around </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was the sole reason their race existed. She believed she should rule over it - and rightly so, you see? You see that, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get to the point,” the Doctor says, and her voice shakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he laughs. “Ah yes, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He laughs louder for a moment, manically, almost, until suddenly, as abruptly as he started, he stops, and whirls to face her from the foot of her bed. “They wiped my mind,” he says, face dark, and eyes swirling with hatred. “Just like they did you. Made me think I was just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone else</span>
  </em>
  <span> - when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I - Iii,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he draws the syllable out, jabbing a finger at himself. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>created </span>
  </em>
  <span>them!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor doesn’t realise she’s crying until a tear slips off the end of her chin. She shakes her head. “It can’t be true. You can’t be -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves so fast it takes her breath away, standing suddenly between her legs again, his hands either side of her as he leans down, so close the puff of his breath disturbs her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tecteun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snarls. “The timeless child is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine. You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Doctor - you always have been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> -” she chokes out, then cuts off with a gasp. He’s sliding a hand between her legs, cupping her where she’s hot and spread open and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still new</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there, pushing two of his fingers up inside her, making her cry out, her whole body rolling on the bed at the intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every bit of you is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You - you wouldn’t even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it wasn’t for me -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insane,” she gasps as he fingers her roughly, his words like knives to her hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I created an entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>race</span>
  </em>
  <span> from you - and they took it from me! So I took it back from them.” He pulls his fingers out as abruptly as he’d inserted them, and laughs again. “That’s why I really did it, you know? The timelords were always mine - to say whether they exist or not is my prerogative. They couldn’t play nicely so they weren’t allowed to play at all… it doesn’t matter,” he’s saying, and he’s still touching her but he’s massaging her clit now, quick, rough rubs of his fingers that makes her body clench and toes curl as she tries to keep her head, tries to sort through the mess of thoughts he’d just catapulted into her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s better this way. Just me and you. I discovered the power of regeneration, after all - I discovered </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> - why should anyone else have it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should you have it?” She accuses. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole it</span>
  </em>
  <span> from me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah so you believe me now?” He grins, and she chokes on a gasp, turning her head to the side as he shoves his fingers into her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I believe,” she whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he says thoughtfully, “...Remember how she used to touch you like this? Your feet up in the stirrups just like this… her examinations were very </span>
  <em>
    <span>thorough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flashes pass before her eyes, and she shakes her head frantically to clear them, squeezing her eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were always such a good girl for me… or boy. Both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was - a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she chokes out, “You’re sick…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorts, “Not when this happened - come on Doctor, what do you take me for? I’m not a monster. You know I never touched you until you were fully grown. I tried to create a race like this, did you know that? Before I moved onto gene splicing - I tried combining our DNA the old fashioned way… all those ‘examinations’ - that’s what I was trying to achieve. It never took. But I think I’ve figured it out now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think now we can finally create what we were meant to - what you were put in this universe for me to find for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes are wide as the Master pulls his fingers out of her, and to her horror, starts unbuttoning his trousers. “What do you mean?” She panics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I created a special formula - I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>clever</span>
  </em>
  <span> - you know that, don’t you? Gave you a shot of it while you were out…” He motions to her arm and the Doctor's gaze snaps down to see a wad of cotton stuck to her skin in the crook of her elbow, a small amount of blood showing through. “I suppose there’s only one way to see if it works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait -” She gasps, “That’s not -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cuts off when he pushes into her, his thick, hot cock sliding inside her, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>how she feels herself clench around him, how she opens to him - he’d readied her for it, and she’s wet as he slides in and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he hisses as he starts to fuck her. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> Doctor… you’ve always been mine… mine to do with as I please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stole me,” she chokes out as she’s bounced on the bed, his rough movements jolting her body, “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>rescued </span>
  </em>
  <span>you!” He shoves into her particularly hard and she keens, her hands clenched into fists where they are clamped by her sides. “I saved your life! I found you, all alone,” he pants as he pumps into her, “you’d have died if it wasn’t for me. You owe me your life. You owe me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve already taken everything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Doctor thinks frantically, but she doesn’t say it, too focused on trying to keep her head through what’s happening, still trying to find clear thoughts through the turmoil in her mind. Through the truth that all along it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunts as he finishes inside her, his nails digging into her bare thighs, and when he finally and blessedly pulls out of her, she is wet and sticky and trembling, her legs like jelly and hearts beating frantically in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There now,” he says, and his rough voice is strangely soft in the quiet of the room, filled only with their laborious breathing. A hand touches her face and she flinches, snapping open eyes she hadn’t realised had fallen shut to look up at him. “You’re precious to me Doctor, you know that right? You’ve given me life… so many times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used me,” she whispers, her own voice hoarse. They both know she speaks of so much more than what just occurred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he admits. “The universe gave you to me, and I did what I could with that gift. I looked after you though, didn’t I? I loved you… still love you. As my own. You are mine, after all, and I’ll love you forever more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor jerks her head away from his touch and looks away from swirling dark eyes. “You don’t know what love is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now,” he says, and sighs. He presses a button, and the chair raises again, tilts her back up so she is sitting and her legs are lowered. “Is that any way to speak to your father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glittering of his eyes gives away his amusement at the term, but that doesn’t stop the pang of pain in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not,” she says stubbornly, “you never have been - you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master leans down over her, cups a hand to her face once more and brings his lips to her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep telling yourself that, love,” he whispers, and then he brushes his lips to her forehead in a kiss, and leaves her alone with a whirling tornado of thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I cheat a little? They’re not technically blood related but it’s still the parent/child incest dynamic right?</p>
<p>I’ll be honest while I was watching TTC one of my thoughts/fears was that the Master was going to reveal that he was Tecteun at the end. My little thoschei heart is SO glad that didn't happen lol but my brain thought it might be a good idea to write this 'what if' :P (I'm sorry)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Noncontober prompt day 18: blood and bruises</p><p>The warnings are in the words, but this isn't too violent or gory, mostly vague descriptions of wounds already inflicted. This one is an AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s easier than she thought it would be, to get inside the cave where the warriors had chained up the man they had captured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d seen them drag him in there, watched him snarling and yelling and fighting every step of the way - it had taken four of their tribe’s strongest to wrestle him inside, and none of her people had listened when she’d questioned to morality of what they were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They claimed he was a beast. ‘The Master’, he was known as by all the tribes in the area. He was a lone warrior, one who reportedly brought nothing but havoc and death on those he crossed, but she cannot help but wonder if he’d only ever been defending himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been reports of him being spotted loitering near their fields recently. The Doctor worked those fields, tending the herbs she grew for her medicines and she had never seen him. But the warriors insisted his behaviour was suspicious enough to warrant launching a hunting party, which had been a success. Twelve men against one - the Doctor is not surprised they were successful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chief says I’m to tend to the prisoner’s wounds,” she says cheerfully to the guard stationed on the cave’s entrance. He looks dubiously down at the bag she carries. She opens it up so he can see her herbs and bandages, and with a glance around he nods his head and waves her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s further in than she had realised, the dark path narrow and low enough that she has to duck in some places, lit by only a few torches along the way. When she finally reaches the end, she pauses and takes a breath before pushing back the flap of material draped over the entry and stepping inside. Her mouth goes dry, and she tries not to gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she says tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chained there snaps his head up, and she stares at dark eyes as he looks back at her. He is standing, chained like that with one hand out wide either side of him, the chains cast into the stone wall. He is shirtless, and his body is beaten and scarred, with fresh stripes of blood across his chest and abdomen, blood dripping from his nose and a huge bruise over one eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger crosses his face and he starts to breath heavily through nostrils that flare, and giving herself a shake, she gathers her courage and and steps forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My people call me the Doctor. I’m a healer. I’ve - I came to make sure you were okay. Well - you’re clearly not but…” she bites her lip, hesitating as he glares back at her. She fumbles with her bag. “Here - I’ve brought water.” Pulling out a water skin, she uncorks it and crosses the cave to him. He shifts in his chains, panting, growls emanating from him as she approaches and she quickly holds up a hand. “It’s okay. It’s just water.” To demonstrate, she takes a sip. “See? Here…” cautiously, she holds it up to his lips, and after a few second’s pause, he parts them and lets her tip some into his mouth, drinking thirstily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s gasping a little now he’s finished, but he doesn’t reply. She wonders if he even speaks their language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or shall I just call you Master?... Do you know that’s what everyone calls you? Bit like me, really - I mean I do technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a name but everyone just calls me Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, no reply. Setting down the water skin with a sigh, the Doctor moves back over to her bag, rifling through it. She pulls out a little wooden bowl which she fills with the water, and dips in a cloth, approaching the Master again. She holds it up for him to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I clean you up? I have some salve too, to stop infection…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at her for a moment through dark eyes, glancing between the cloth and her face, before he nods once, and relieved, the Doctor steps closer to him, and lifts the cloth to his face. She cleans his split lip and bloody nose quietly, before sweeping her gaze over his torso, and deciding to start with the bleeding lash marks across his chest. He flinches, but doesn’t make a sound nor move to stop her as she tends to him carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not right, what my people have done to you,” the Doctor says softly as she works. Her eyes flick up to his. “I am sorry.” He makes no indication that he’s understood her, and she sighs. “I tried to stop them from holding you here,” she continues, wringing the cloth out before moving down to his abdomen. “They say you’ve done terrible things… that you’ve burned whole villages just for the fun of it…” She glances up and narrows her eyes, tilting her head curiously. “Is it true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no response, and she bites her lip, going back to her work. “Well. Torturing you is not the answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not the answer - you deserve a trial, at least, a chance to defend yourself. I don’t believe in fighting violence with violence… I’m not even sure that they’re right about you.” He flinches, hissing as she dabs at a particularly nasty gash across his stomach and she apologises quickly. “Sorry. Let me get a balm for that, it should ease the sting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor digs through her bag until she finds what she needs, and opens the little container to swipe some of the healing balm she’d made onto her fingers, moving back towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To heal,” she stipulates, lifting her fingers to his nose so he can sniff the stuff first. He hesitates before nodding, and she carefully applies it to the wound. She notices some dark bruising on his side next, right above his hip where either a fist or boot had clearly struck him hard, and resting her hand on his other hip, she rubs her balm into that gently too. Her fingers trail over the lines of his abdomen, feeling the muscles tense beneath her touch as she looks carefully for more bruising in the low orange light of the cave. She gets to the trail of dark hair down from his navel, and follows the line of it, almost in a trance until her fingers reach the waistband of his trousers and she halts abruptly. He shifts where he stands, and her eyes flicker downwards where she notices with a jolt that he has grown hard in his trousers, a bulge protruding outwards and she gasps, snapping her hand back to herself and her eyes back up to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny smirk lifts the corners of his lips upward, and amusement dances in his dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” She whirls away, hastily stuffing the balm back into her bag. “S-sorry. I’m. Um. I’ll do your back. Clean it, I mean - um,” she glances over quickly, motioning to her own back for him to see before she quickly looks away from his eyes again, and grabbing her wet cloth, hurries round behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor is quiet as she works to clean the wounds across his back. It had startled her, to see his… reaction - and even moreso, that he seemed to hold no embarrassment over it. Was it her fault? She knew her touch had shifted from caring to curious, and that was awful of her, wasn’t it? When he was chained up as such. She thinks about apologising again to him, but is now fairly certain he doesn’t understand her so knows it would be futile anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back is a mess. He’d been lashed with a whip, more times than the Doctor wants to count, and there are bruises beneath the stripes where he’d clearly been beaten too. Old scars ran beneath the fresh marks, some huge and jagged - some ugly enough for her to wonder how he survived such wounds, and it’s evident this man has had to fight for his survival his whole life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they were wrong about him like she thought. Perhaps he was just a loner, trying to live and move between tribes, and doing nothing but fighting back when attacked. She knew how it was out there - one foot on the wrong territory could get you a spear straight through the heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden surge of anger that her own people had done this to this man rushes through her, makes her clench the cloth in her hand. She wrings out red water, and feels sick to her stomach that such horrors have been committed here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is wrong.” She says, throwing the cloth down and coming to stand in front of him again. Her brow furrows and her heart aches to see how he is chained, his arms stretched wide, sweat on his brow, bleeding and bruised and hurting because of her own people. She doesn’t know what they hope to achieve by keeping him here, but she expects that once they’re done trying to torture him for information he’s unlikely - or probably cannot even give them, she knows they will kill him. He knows it too, she can tell by his eyes. It isn’t right - she cannot stand by and see a man suffer like this - </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserves to suffer like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She locks eyes with the Master, and as he stares back at her, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> he understands what she’s thinking. Certain that she sees a plea in his eyes. She nods firmly, determination surging through her. “I’m getting you out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrenalin pumping through her blood, the Doctor sweeps her gaze over the chains and where they’re nailed into the wall. She won’t get them out there, but the manacles around his wrists… She takes one in her hand, carefully turning his wrist so she can see the pins where it’s fastened. She can pick those, easy. Her eyes flick to his again, and there’s a brightness in them now, hope blossoming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m gonna get you out,” she says again, stronger this time, and hurries to her bag before digging out a needle she uses for stitching wounds before returning to his side and grabbing the manacle. “There’s a guard on the entrance but I can distract him - everyone else should be sleeping by now. There’s guards on the gates but I know another way out of the camp.” She’s talking quickly now, a plan forming in her head as she picks at the lock. One manacle snaps open and his arm drops. “Yes!” She says in triumph, and moves quickly to his other as he groans, rolling his shoulder. “Almost there,” she mutters, tongue between her teeth as she works, “this one’s just… a little… aha!” The cuff snaps loose and drops to the cave floor with a clank and jangle of chains, and the Doctor grins brightly. “There!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has only a second to revel in her triumph, turning to the Master as he is set free from the chains her people had put him in, ready to bid him to quietly follow her before the air is sucked from her lungs as a fist backhands her across the face and sends her crashing to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s gasping, head spinning as rough strong hands drag her to the wall, and then her hands are being hauled up and she can scarcely register what’s happening until she hears the clank of chains and blinks through spinning vision to see the Master grabbing one of the manacles and yanking it towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha - wait I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manacles are huge, and both of her slim wrists easily fit into one. He snaps it shut around them, and then with one rough yank he pulls her to the ground and towards him, so her arms are held up above her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was saving you!” She cries, “I set you </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span> - why are you - I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stop -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicks, attempting to scramble backwards and get a purchase again, but he holds her down, his rough hands going to her clothes, ripping at her trousers -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she gasps, dread tearing through her. Panic fills her insides and twists her gut, setting all her nerve endings alight and - to her horror - sending heat searing straight to her core and making her burn and throb between her legs as he strips her bottom half bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks frantically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want this! </span>
  </em>
  <span>What was happening? She gasps, flinching as he swipes a large hand between her legs, feeling her roughly, and she’s hit with the frantic urge to bore down against the touch, it was like - a fiery pressure between her legs, something there that begged to be touched and it made </span>
  <em>
    <span>no sense</span>
  </em>
  <span> because she didn’t want this! She was terrified, but her fear as he starts shoving at his own trousers only seems to make her sudden horrible arousal soar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, please,” she chokes out, “I was helping you! I won’t tell anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>just - just go and I’ll make sure they don’t come after y -“ he presses a hand to her mouth, muffling her words in a squeak, and his eyes when she looks up into them are blacker than black, his pupils blown wide and his upper lip curled in a snarl as he pushes down his trousers. There is a twisted amusement to his mouth, a glint dancing in his eyes that she had seen a brief flicker of before, and the Doctor feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid, stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she had let him fool her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presses her legs together, squirming away desperately but he yanks them roughly open again and inserts himself between them so she’s wedged like that, trapped under his weight as he kneels over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest heaves and when he lets go of her mouth she doesn’t even have the capacity to scream for help - she knows it would be pointless anyway. This was her fault. If her people came they would see that she had released him. She doubts they would do her the mercy of killing him before he could take her. She’s sure it would be seen as just punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spits on his hand and rubs it over his cock. Her eyes jump down unbidden and widen, jaw going slack with fear. She’s never seen one before, and he is a lot larger than she’d ever imagined. Darker than the rest of his body, slightly red and engorged, and weeping at the tip. She gasps, inhaling shakily, and more of that horrible burning </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> gathers between her legs. It makes tears sting in her eyes, because she doesn’t want this, but the more frightened she feels the hotter she burns, body wracked with an almost irrepressible urge to grind her hips down against something in a desperate attempt to quell what’s building there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves over her, bearing down, his huge, heavy form on top of her, his hot breath in her ear as she squeezes her eyes shut and feels something press between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes her roughly with one thrust of his hips, pushing into her, stretching her open, pain flaring between her hips as she cries out. It hurts too much for her to feel any relief from the awful heated pressure she had felt there, and tears spill from her eyes as he starts moving inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves slower than she would have expected, rolling his hips into her in an unrelenting rhythm that pulses through her body, forcing her to feel him, the movements of him inside her from her belly down to the tips of her toes. She’s still crying quietly, and he grabs her face in his hand and licks her cheek, lapping up the salt of her tear with one swipe that makes her flinch, eyes squeezing shut tighter as she tries to turn her face away. He yanks it back to him, then his movements pause and he holds himself there, buried inside her. She quivers around him, aching and burning and wishing this would just be over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jerks her head when he holds it in his hands, and she snaps her eyes open to stare up at him. Apparently satisfied, the corners of his lips tug upwards into a grin that shows too much teeth, and then he starts to move again, shoving himself into her, moving faster and harder this time, each thrust knocking her teeth together in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My people were right,” she gasps, “You are a monster…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand grabs her leg and yanks it up against his hip, gripping her thigh tightly, so tight it’s painful as he uses the new angle to drive himself deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could get her with child,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she realises, a sudden shock of horror, and a fresh wave of tears spill from her eyes as panic surges within her anew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens so fast it snatches the breath from her very lungs. One minute fear and horror is rolling through her, and the next her whole body is shaking, trembling violently as a wave of… - </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> crashes through her, centering between her legs where the Master is hammering into her body. It makes her clench hard around him, heat flaring as her body shudders, and the intense feeling that has something </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfying</span>
  </em>
  <span> laced through it rolls through her body, making her eyes roll back and her head spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is grunting into her neck when she regains her senses, her mouth open as she gasps for air, and she thinks… she thinks he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head, gripping her by the hair, and stares down into her face, eyes smug and dark and teeth showing as he snaps his hips faster, fucking her harder, and faster until - finally - finally… his whole face screws up and his mouth hangs open and he gives a great, satisfied grunt as he shoves into her one more time, then goes still on top of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat trickles down the back of her neck, and she stares, wide eyed up at the dark, damp cave roof, gulping in air as he pants atop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s maybe only a minute that he lays collapsed there, but it feels like an eternity. She whimpers when he pulls out of her, and turns her face away, closing her eyes as she hears him getting to his feet, pulling his clothes together and gathering his possessions that her warriors had piled in the corner near where she lays. There’s shuffling, a pause, before the flap to the cave entrance rustles, and when there has been a further minute of silence, the Doctor blinks her eyes open to find she is alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging in another shuddering mouthful of air, she curls on her side, her body trembling and hurting all over. There would be bruises blossoming on her thighs where he’d gripped her skin, and her face where he had struck her, and she was certain some of the hot sticky wetness between her legs was blood too. She wonders if he had killed the guard at the cave entrance, and feels anguish in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor knew there would be no sympathy for her when her tribe found her; this was her own fault. She had gone against her people and released him, shown mercy to a beast they had rightly locked in chains. The warriors had been right - the Master was a monster. She’d been so stupid, and she only had herself to blame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision is hazy as she curls into herself tighter, but it settles on the pile of things he hadn’t bothered to collect - he’d taken his weapons and a coat, but left behind a waterskin and shirt of some sort, and a bag lies open on its side, some fruit rolled out onto the ground - and something else. The Doctor blinks to clear her dancing vision, and her gaze settles on the small piece of leaf parchment that had fluttered out. There’s charcoal etched into it - a drawing - and the breath catches in her throat, horror curling in her gut when she realises what it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A drawing of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her. He had wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the Master had got what he came for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will accept no criticism on the fact that every version of the Master is always obsessed with the Doctor ;)</p><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another noncontober extra prompt: marital rape. This one is another AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The chamber is vast and cold, and Theta tries not to tremble as her new husband steps inside and closes the door, turning the lock with a click. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remains where she stands by the window, looking out across the citadel, where the wedding celebrations continue on into the night. Today, her people celebrate a treaty that her unity with Koschei, lord of the high council had bought, and Theta knows it is the right thing. Everyone had been fighting this war for too long, and today, it is finally over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Koschei’s voice sounds out from behind her and his footsteps pace closer. “How does it feel to be inside the place you have fought against for so long, my little rebel princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flinches. “Don’t call me that,” she snaps. “And it was never the </span>
  <em>
    <span>place</span>
  </em>
  <span> we were fighting. It was the way those of you rule from inside of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pedantics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly,” she bristles, and whirls to face him with a frown. “People have been starving! The timelords rule over the rest of gallifrey like they’ve above everyone, like their right to everything is greater than those -“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh.” Koschei commands, pressing a finger to her lips. “I’ve heard it all before. And quite frankly, I’m bored of it. The treaty is done; you won’t speak of this again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I -“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to fulfil your end of the bargain, princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta swallows, taking a half step back. “I already said my vows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you did. And now you’re mine until the end of your days.” Koschei steps forward, backing her up until she hits the windowsill, and her hands go to grip it tightly. He stands there, in her space, dark eyes dragging down over her form and back up again, a smirk on his lips when he gets back to her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around,” he demands softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta opens her mouth. “I -“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stomach in a knot, she does as she asks and whirls round so she’s right up against the window. Koschei’s hands go to the front of her cloak and unfasten the clip, letting it drop to the floor in a puddle of heavy red silk. They are on the buttons and laces on the back of her red wedding gown next, and Theta braces herself, her hearts beating fast and her breath fogging up the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is for them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she tells herself as he undresses her, watching as her people dance and laugh in the darkening streets below. Her life was a small price to pay for the peace of Gallifrey; she would have been willing to pay that any way, would have died for her cause if that was what was needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Koschei hadn’t wanted her dead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasps as he rips the undone garment from her shoulders, yanking it off, leaving her upper half bare, totally exposed to anyone in the citadel below who might glance up at the palace windows. His rough hands go to her underwear, and a tear slips down Theta’s cheek as he yanks them down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth encases her back, but Theta shivers as he steps in close to her, and has to force herself not to recoil as his fingers brush her hair from the back of her neck, sweeping it over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your people are free,” he breathes into her ear, and his low voice sends shivers down her spine. “But you will never be again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s - it’s worth it,” she gets out as his large hands come round to the front of her, and he kneads and squeezes her small breasts roughly. Theta closes her eyes, unable to bear looking down and chancing catching the gaze of one of those in the street below. She did this for them. That didn’t mean she wasn’t still ashamed to be turned into the lord of the high council’s possession - his play thing. She wasn’t stupid enough to think that being his wife meant anything more to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your hands on the glass,” he whispers to her, “and open your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stubbornly, Theta shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do as I say,” he growls. “You made a vow and you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>defy your husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you haven’t defied the wishes of the people you vowed to protect for the last decade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His patience snapping, Koschei grabs Theta’s wrists and slams her hands to the glass. The celebrations in the citadel are noisy, but a few directly below glance up at the noise, and Theta quickly snaps her eyes shut again, turning her head away from their gazes in shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at them,” Koschei growls, yanking her head back round by her hair and making her gasp. “Look at them and let them see how their precious princess is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no choice, Theta is forced to remain there, her hands on the glass and her gaze unfocused across the citadel below as Koschei’s hands roam her whole form. He touches her everywhere; her neck, chest, stomach - squeezes her breasts and pinches her thighs, pulls her head back by her hair and opens his mouth over her neck, sucking brutally until she is surely marked purple by his spiteful kiss. Her chest heaves and she forces herself not to tremble as his hands sweep down over her stomach; she won’t give him the satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koschei swipes rough fingers between her legs, and Theta is proud that at least he touches dry skin. He gives what sounds like an unintentional growl of irritation, and withdraws his hand. Then he is yanking her hips backwards and shoving between her shoulders, sending her smacking into the window chest first as his hand moves between her legs again from behind this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass is icy cold against her breasts and her cheek, and Theta gasps quietly as he holds her there, two of his fingers pushing into her and fucking her roughly; fast, hammering into her rapidly, making the flesh of her arse and thighs ripple with his movements. Her nails curl into the cold glass, her breath fogging the window completely where her face is pressed now, and she is grateful that she cannot see below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I take you like this, princess?” He murmurs to her, sickeningly falsely sweet in her ear. “Pressed against the glass for all of Gallifrey to see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta squeezes her eyes shut. “Please,” she whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, hm?” He hums, and he is playing with her. She knows that. He roughly presses a third finger into her and she bites down on the inside of her cheek. “Is there something you’d prefer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything,” she mumbles stupidly, unable to think past getting away from where she’s pressed against the glass like a display in a circus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand stops moving, and then he pulls his fingers out. They make a slick sound as they leave her, and she shudders in shame. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>… well.” He’s touching her neck again now, wet fingers trailing over the sensitive skin. “I wasn’t going to ask for this tonight, but since you insist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta has only a second to blink at his words as she hears the rustling of material, and then she’s being spun back around to face him, and his dark eyes are glittering as he strokes himself and - his cock is right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, withdrawn from his trousers, hard and huge, and his other hand is going to her hair. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Get on your knees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widen, flicker down to his cock, and then back up to his. He couldn’t intend to make her…!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made a vow to me today; to all of Galifrey,” he reminds her cruelly, and Theta swallows hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I am your husband, and your husband is telling you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kneel.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing she has no choice, Theta steels herself, looks boldly into Koschei’s eyes, and then she sinks steadily down to her knees before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grin curls his lips upwards. “There,” he says, and guides himself forward. “Now open your mouth like a good little wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hating herself, Theta does as he asks, letting him press himself between her lips and nearly choking as he pushes forward, forcing himself inside of her mouth. One of his hands is tight in her hair, and the other goes to the huge window to brace himself, as he starts to move her, dragging her head backwards and forwards, forcing her to move her mouth up and down along his length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s huge and uncomfortable inside her mouth, and she gags more than once as he fucks her like this mercilessly. She tries to stop herself from crying, unwilling to give him the satisfaction, but tears leak from her eyes as she gags again, and Theta is glad that at least her people below cannot see her face like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So many years you’ve defied me,” Koschei is gasping above her. “Thought yourself above my laws - the laws of our people, our ancestors -” Theta wants to correct him, tell him that it was never their old laws she’d fought against but the new and the way they enforced them, but she can scarcely take a breath like this, let alone speak with her mouth stuffed full of him. Koschei laughs, the sound laced with sadistic pleasure as he groans a bit, bucking his hips forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you now,” he says cruelly, “my little rebel princess on her knees for the lord of the high council.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears spill from Theta’s eyes as he forces himself deeper into her mouth, and she gags around his cock again, almost believing for a second as she tries and fails to gulp in air that she will choke like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(She wonders for another second if she wouldn’t be glad.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he comes it’s a relief, tainted only by the hot, horrible fluid he shoots down her throat. She coughs, nearly choking as he withdraws from between her lips, grateful to be able to spit the rest of him out, only to have his hand clapped over her mouth, the other gripping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Swallow it,” he demands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stubbornly, Theta shakes her head. He gives her chin a rough jerk, hand tight over her mouth, then moves the other to pinch her nose, squeezing her nostrils hard, cutting off her ability to breathe so that she is forced to swallow down what’s in her mouth. She does, feeling him slide down her throat, hot and thick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For my people, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminds herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasps, gulping in great mouthfuls of air when he releases her, slumping down to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koschei tucks himself back into his trousers and walks away, leaving her there naked and trembling, lungs heaving. It had been horrible, but she dares to hope that it means she will be spared him actually taking her tonight, and is glad. Theta knows that Koschei will have her eventually; she’s his wife now, bound to him forever, and will be expected to bear his children, producing an heir to follow in his father’s footsteps and lord over the council and the people of gallifrey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you suppose your people think of you now?” Koschei drawls, and she lifts her head to look at him through a curtain of blonde hair, watching as he pours himself a drink from the decanter on the table across the room. “Your little band of rebels. I wonder what they think, seeing their leader kneel before the lord she opposed, watching as she sucked his cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s grinning, and Theta takes a breath and pushes herself up, grabbing for her cloak on the floor and pulling it around her shoulders as she stands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they will realise the sacrifice I have made for them, and be grateful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he comments. Theta watches as he pours out another glass, then steadily crosses the room to her. “And you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it worth it? Giving up your whole life just to get a few laws changed?” He offers her the drink, and Theta hesitates before taking the glass from him. She tugs the cloak tighter around herself with her other hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more than a few laws. It means the people of gallifrey can live free and happily without oppression. And yes - that’s worth it.” She downs the amber liquid in the glass in two gulps, wincing at the burn in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it,” Koschei grins, taking the glass back from her. He steps in close and his other hand goes to the back of her head, then he is kissing her roughly, his tongue pushing into her mouth and nose squashed up against hers, and she’s gasping when he pulls back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take that thing off,” he orders, walking back across the room to set down the glasses. “And come over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta’s eyes widen as she sees him begin to undress himself, steady hands unfastening his cloak, then his shirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I -” She swallows, hearts beating fast. “I thought we already -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koschei glances up with eyebrows raised, and amusement dances in his dark irises. “You thought that was it?” He laughs. “Oh no princess. That was just for show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stomach sinking, Theta watches as he shrugs off his shirt, and unfastens his trousers, kicking off his boots. He glances up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave you an order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steeling herself, she takes a deep breath before starting towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah,” he halts her with a hand out. He smiles, steady and cruel. “Cloak first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing what he is doing, Theta closes her eyes before shrugging her shoulders, letting the heavy cloak drop to the floor so her back is bare to the citadel beyond the window. Koschei sits on the bed, swinging his legs up and reclining back against an array of plush pillows propped up against an ornate headboard. He pats his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Refusing to let her legs tremble, Theta crosses the cold marble floor towards him. She climbs up onto the bed and perches there, gaze flickering once, unbidden over Koschei’s bare form. He is hard again, cock jutting upwards like a threat. He pats his lap again, a little more impatiently this time, and Theta carefully crawls over to him, turning to sit sideways across his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorts. “Not quite princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he’s grabbing her arm and her knee, maneuvering her roughly, with quick enough movements that her hands have to fly out and grip his shoulders for balance so as not to fall as he drags her until she is sitting astride his thighs instead. He strokes a hand over his cock, biting his lip as he gives a sigh, and then presses that hand between her legs, feeling her roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta’s fingers flex on his shoulders, and then she quickly pulls her hands away, avoiding his eyes as he rubs at her, pressing against </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that makes a dull sense of hateful pleasure start to build between her legs. Then he pulls away, and leans back, lifting both hands and propping them arrogantly behind his head. He smirks at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit on my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta’s eyes jump to his and widen. She glances down, hearts pounding and butterflies in her stomach. She knew this would happen, but she didn’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be expected to - well. She’d imagined she’d be put on her back or maybe her belly and would only need to lay quietly whilst Koschei did what he willed with her. She gulps anxiously. “I - I’ve never…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it,” he drawls. “I’d have been ever so disappointed if my prize was tainted. Now. Sit on my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta glances down at him, and hesitates. She licks her lips. “My lord, please, wouldn’t it be better if -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m running out of patience here, princess,” he growls, and as if agreeing with him, his engorged length gives a twitch. He is swollen and huge, and leaking at the tip, and Theta suddenly feels very small. “Or would you rather I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> bend you over in front of the window and make the whole citadel watch as I fuck you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she says hastily, hearts leaping. “No, I… I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, she kneels up, and shuffles forward, until the heat of her cunt is hovering over the tip of him. She looks down, at a loss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can touch,” he smiles, clearly far too amused by what he was making her do, and Theta nods quickly, and reaches down with one hand to grip him carefully. He hisses a bit, and she is forced to brace her other hand on his shoulder for balance as she hesitantly guides him to her entrance. She presses down… and presses, but her body resists. Koschei is breathing hard through his nose, and the muscles of his shoulder are tense beneath her hand. He wants to make her do this, but she knows his patience has its limits. Frantically, Theta presses her hand between her own legs instead, spreading herself apart, and pressing down desperately with her hips until finally the head of his cock starts to sink in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She holds her breath, sweating as she tries to take more of him inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just sit,” Koschei snaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m - just give me a minute,” she snaps back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, princess,” he growls, and then his hands go from behind his head to her hips, and Theta hastily sinks all the way down onto him, gritting her teeth as her body stretches and opens and pain rips through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There,” he says when he is sheathed fully inside her, and Theta is panting, gasping as little shudders ripple through her. It aches from deep within, and her cunt burns, stretched out around him. His fingers flex on her hips, then one large hand moves to squeeze her backside before smoothing up over the expanse of her bare back and gripping her hair. He forces her to look him in the eyes. “Now move.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I - don’t know how,” Theta admits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep, shaking breath and forcing back tears, swallowing the lump in her throat, Theta pushes herself fully upright, gasping at the feel of him within her, and grips hold of both of his shoulders before lifting herself up, trying not to cry out when she sinks back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her clumsy, out of rhythm movements thankfully seem to tire Koschei before too long, and he grips her hips again with an annoyed growl, plants his feet on the bed and begins to thrust up into her. He drags her over him, forcing her to roll her hips atop him, and after a while the pain ebbs to a dull ache somewhere deep within her, and Theta switches off to it, continuing to move like he’d shown her when he releases her and goes still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go,” he pants, and his eyes are dark as he watches the bounce and jiggle of her bare breasts as she moves atop him. “Yess… I always wanted to know what their precious princess would look like riding me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta grits her teeth, and refuses to comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands go to her chest, and he squeezes her breasts. “The reality didn’t disappoint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Theta manages to get out, “That I was worth making peace for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you were,” Koschei murmurs, hands sliding down her sides, over her hips and her thighs. “The rebel princess is mine,” he breathes, eyes rolling back a bit as she fucks him, words coming out a little choked. “And now - all of gallifrey will never… defy me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunts when he comes, an almost pathetic, choked sound, hips bucking up frantically into hers and Theta gasps, a tear sliding down her cheek as the gravity of the situation hits her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can never fight for her people again. She belongs to Koschei now, and he is still lord of the high council… he could tear up that treaty tomorrow and Theta wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing about it. And her people will not fight without her leading them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vision blurring, she makes to push herself off him, but Koschei holds tight to her, his dark eyes opening to find her wet ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry princess,” he taunts, and lifts a hand to brush her hair back from her face. “You wanted this, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted freedom for the people,” she chokes out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koschei nods very seriously. “And you have it,” he says. “And I have you, and the people’s loyalty. All is as it should be.” He pulls her face to his and kisses her motionless lips, then drops his hand and smacks her backside. “Get dressed,” he orders, easing her off him and ignoring the way she gasps and whimpers. He swings his legs out of bed and grabs for his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta sniffs, rubbing at her face. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances at her with a smirk. “Well - be a shame to miss all of our own wedding celebrations wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta squeezes her eyes shut at the dread that fills her with those words. She knows that’s not the reason; knows he wants to parade her, freshly taken and marked as his, force her to walk through her people on his arm as proof that their leader fully belonged to him now. He tosses her dress at her. “Put this on. And sort your face out. You look a wreck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger coursing through her, Theta grabs the dress and hauls herself out of his bed, pulling the garment on over numb legs with shaking hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is waiting by the door when she’s done, and she takes a deep breath and steps up next to him as he opens the door with a mocking bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After you, princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theta makes to step past him into the hallway, but he grabs her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh - one more thing,” he smirks, then pins her to the doorframe and drags up the skirts of her dress, too fast for her to react, grasping her underwear and yanking it down. He pushes at her, making her step out of the piece of fabric and stuffing it into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ You don’t need them. I’m going to fuck you again when we get back later anyway.” He smirks up at her as he stands again, and Theta feels a horrible knot of dread in her stomach. Koschei offers his arm. “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels a trickle of him slide down the inside of her thigh and cringes, trying to squeeze her legs together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koschei smirks at her like he knows, and with no choice, she settles her hand on his arm, and allows her new husband to lead her down towards the celebrations, and her new life as his prisoner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Noncontober prompt day 27: rape via deception. This one is O/Doctor and doesn't read as bad as the rest of these but obviously, she doesn't know he's the master so her consent is dubious. (This prompt was made for O/Doctor wasn't it? ;))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s still warm outside, despite the late hour. The humidity clings to him like a damp cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that that really bothers the Master, nor the Doctor. But he is playing the part of a human here and now, and so he makes a show of wiping his brow as he steps up to the railing where the Doctor stands, looking out into the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temperature doesn’t drop much in the outback overnight this time of year,” he says conversationally. “Your friends have managed to fall asleep inside though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. “Too much in my brain tonight, I think. I don’t sleep much anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugs at the Doctor’s lips. “Same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s being quiet, which is unusual. It unnerves him a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” He prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor lets out a sigh, and rests her hands on the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> those creatures and how did they get here… what’s their connection to Barton - how did Yaz get here? What happened to her? What am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. There’s something… I can feel it. It’s like - a niggle in my head. Like an itch.” A frown creases her brow, and the Master’s face twitches with annoyance. How did she know? He couldn’t have her looking for little things that were off - couldn’t risk her realising what was happening here - who he was. He couldn’t have her </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he needed to give her something else to think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives a chuckle, and leans on the railing next to her. “And I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>brain never switched off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to look at him then, and graces him with a smile. He shifts his body to face hers too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Doctor… it’s good to see you - even if it is because of an alien invasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again,” she quips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, yes,” he smiles back. “How long ago was that for you, by the way.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you know,” she waves a hand, “the centuries all blur into one when you’ve lived as long as I have.” He tilts his head at her curiously, making certain to widen his dark eyes. He really was blessed by the regeneration lottery this time around; this pretty body couldn’t be more perfect for this role. Saying that, regeneration had been good to the Doctor too. His eyes flicker over her quickly. She’s so…</span>
  <em>
    <span> petit </span>
  </em>
  <span>this time. She looks breakable. It makes excitement bubble in the Master’s stomach, and he wonders…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he leans in, aiming clumsily (like O would) for her lips, he half expects her to push him away. Has a fumbling apology ready on the tip of his tongue - he’s fairly certain he can even muster up a blush to go with it. But she doesn’t. Instead she goes very still against him, his lips pressed against hers, and she just… lets him kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he moves back just a little way, he licks his lips, and searches her eyes with his own. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he murmurs softly, like he’s admitting a great secret. She tilts her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he leans in again, she lets him kiss her for a second time, and when he parts his lips and swipes his tongue along her bottom one, she parts her own too, lets him press his tongue inside, lets him kiss her like he’s devouring her, sucking on her tongue and licking hungrily behind her teeth. She’s breathless when he pulls away, and her cheeks are flushed prettily. The Master ducks his head to press his lips to her neck, arms snaking around her to pull her close, and she just... lets him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilts her head a little for him to drop kisses down her throat, and he can feel how quick her hearts are beating when his mouth reaches her collarbone then continues down across the exposed skin above her sternum. That reminds him of his own two hearts with a jolt, and how important it is that she does not catch their matching double rhythm to her own. He turns her, and she goes, letting him press her hips to the railing and continue kissing her neck from behind her now, sweeping her short hair to the side as his hands roam around her middle. Deft fingers untuck her t-shirt (a rainbow? Really?) from her trousers and his hand splays over the bare skin of her flat stomach. The shirt bunches and rucks around her braces, so he unclips them, one at a time. The Doctor does not stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders how far she’ll let him go. Hides a smirk in her neck when she doesn’t stop his hands from slipping up further under her shirts and palming her bare breasts. Feels his hearts quicken with thrill when she lets him push the coat and braces from her shoulders and unfasten her trousers. Almost laughs giddily with glee when she allows him to push them from her hips, to take hold of her underwear and slide it down her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bends when her pushes at her back, little hands braced on the railing for support as he takes his cock out and rubs the tip of it through her folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is pink and glistening and brand new, and it makes heat surge through him, makes his hearts leap in his chest as the Doctor - </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span> unknowingly lets the Master bend her over in the chill night of the Australian outback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders at it, as he teases her with his cock, rubbing between her lips and against her clit and entrance until she’s breathing heavily. That she is letting him use her like this so easily. Was she really that gone on O? Or was something deep within her calling out to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or… and this thought thrills him most of all - was this particular body of hers just extremely sexually receptive and submissive? The Doctor had never been overly interested in sex no matter which form she’d been in before, yet here she was, slick and panting for who she thought was some random human man, standing quietly with her trousers round her ankles for him to take her like this out here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost too good to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor shivers a little in the chill night air while she stands half undressed while O slides his cock through her folds. Her mouth hangs open, breath coming quick, and she doesn’t quite know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’s letting this happen… but it had all just happened so fast and she</span>
  <em>
    <span> liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> O - he was her friend, she’d known him for centuries and they’d been talking a lot recently over text and… well, maybe she liked him a little more than as a friend. Maybe she’d encouraged this - made him think it was going to happen the next time they met in person. She knows she may have been a bit of a flirt, over text. All the cheeky banter and kisses at the end of messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And O was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was sweet and kind and genuine, it wasn’t like he’d want to hurt her or use her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she lets him slide his hands between her thighs and nudge them apart, lets him press the tip of his cock to her entrance and push down on her back to arch her hips back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bites down on her lip when he starts pressing in, feeling herself open and stretch around him, wincing a bit at the twinge of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re tight,” he comments breathlessly behind her, and holds still to wriggle a hand down between them, fingers slipping and fumbling until he presses against something that makes her gasp and clench around him, and then starts rubbing at it rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he groans when he starts pushing in again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>take me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body wrung out with sensations, the Doctor drops onto her forearms, clutching at the railing. His fingers let up when he’s bottomed out inside her, and the Doctor is left gasping, cunt aching at the fullness of him sheathed in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he starts to move, and she gives another gasp and clings to the railing. He goes slowly at first, withdrawing his hips from her so just his tip is inside her before sliding back in, but each thrust is a little bit harder, and before long he starts to move quicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth falls open as his hips start hitting her backside with each thrust. It hurts, but it feels good too, the kind of good that makes everything in her body tense, nails curling into the wood of the railing as he starts striking her clit each time he shoves into her. It’s a lot, intense sensations that are all new curdling in her belly and making her head spin, and when he shoves her top and bra up over her breasts so the cool air hits her nipples a shock of something goes through her that makes her stomach clench and her knees go weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy,” O pants, gripping her hip tightly. Her booted feet scrape on the wood floor as they slide a bit further apart and O stoops, his knees between hers as he shifts his angle a bit inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grabs roughly at a breast as he moans behind her, voice rough and deep and not like O at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O,” she gasps, but he doesn’t seem to hear her, intent on chasing his pleasure inside her it seems, both large hands like a vice on her hips now, her breasts bouncing roughly as he fucks her hard and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O wait - s-slow down -“ she cuts off with a gasp when he shoves a hand round between her legs and his fingertips find her clit and press hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he grunts from behind her, then starts to rub rapidly at the sensitive little nub. Her knees buckle, and she collapses forward, sternum hitting her arms on the railing, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>is washing over her as his cock pummels into her insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An orgasm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she realises dazedly. Her first female orgasm. It’s intense and overwhelming and when he continues to rub at her like he’s trying to erase a very stubborn mark with his fingertips her body shakes and her head spins and she isn’t sure she likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always loved fucking the Doctor (whenever they would let him), but something about the way her wet silky heat clutches at him, the way her inner walls contract and quiver around his cock as she comes is the most beautiful thing he’s ever felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is at his mercy like this so completely - new, too - too new to have got a grip on these sensations yet. He doubts she’d even tried by herself, the Doctor could be such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prude. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s gasping by the time his own climax starts to build, and he grips tight to her mess of blonde hair with one hand, dragging her back onto his cock with the other as he fucks her, and the sounds she makes are </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible </span>
  </em>
  <span>and - oh, is she </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body gives a little shudder as she gives another gasp that sounds like a stifled sob, and he’s off, gasping and groaning as his hips jerk and he spills inside of her. She’s still clenching around him as he comes, milking his cock of every last drop, and the Master thinks he could happily die like this, buried inside the burning heat of the Doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is boneless when O finally withdraws from inside her, and for a moment can only remain there, clasping at the railing as she pants heavily. Her body is still contracting with tiny after-shocks of pleasure that make her feel off-kilter, and both her hearts are beating rapidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… wow,” O says from behind her, and gives a chuckle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His hands are on her arms then, helping her to stand, and she reaches down with flushed cheeks to tug her underwear and trousers back up.  “I uh… I wasn’t too rough, was I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t have the words to answer, not sure herself how she feels about what just transpired. It had all happened so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And O is.... He’s a wonderful human, he really is. She just hadn’t been expecting this. After she’s done wordlessly tucking in her shirts and clipping her braces back onto her trousers, the Doctor slowly turns to face him, and watches his face fall when he looks her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he says, and shoves a hand through messy dark hair. “I’m so sorry Doctor, I think I may have got… a little carried away…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives a sniff and wipes hastily at her cheeks, nose red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at her for a moment, dark eyes wide, looking lost, and then he’s grabbing her coat off the floor, fumbling to help her back into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, c-come inside,” he offers, hand on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, nose wrinkling. “My friends are asleep in there,” she reminds him. She’d rather not accidentally wake them and have them seeing her like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course… well here, sit,” O offers, guiding her over to the step of the porch and helping her sit before muttering about being right back with a cup of tea and disappearing inside. The Doctor pulls her feet up onto the step below and wraps her arms around her knees, gazing absently out into the dark of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a twinge between her legs, and she can still feel the press of his hands on her hips where he’d gripped her tightly, certain she would be able to see the imprints of his fingers there tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to be so rough with her - he’d said so. And it’s not like the Doctor is adverse to a little rough handling either she just… hadn’t expected it. Not from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>O was sweet and kind and laughed at her jokes and sent her memes and texts with kisses on the end. And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>clever</span>
  </em>
  <span> - exceptionally so; it was one of the things that had drawn the Doctor to him to begin with. A bit of an outcast - much like her. She always did have a soft spot for the underdog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken her mind off the strange alien creatures and this whole mess with Barton for a brief period of time. The Doctor gives a sigh and rests her cheek on her knee. She can vaguely hear the sounds of O quietly moving round his kitchen inside, the kettle whistling, and a warm feeling bubbles inside her at the thought of him making tea for her. He was a good man, and she’s glad it was O, she thinks. She wonders if things will be different or awkward between them after this, or if they’ll go back to exchanging witty banter over texts when all this is over. She hopes it’s the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the hut, the Master pours boiling water into two mugs, a smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's messed up but I love the O/Doctor pairing too much 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last noncontober day is a free day, and as it's halloween have some dark Thirteen  - thought it was about time she got her own back on the Master for the other chapters anyway ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He should have known when he’d stepped into the building and she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just blown up the western half of it, and she had to have known it was him. The Master has been fully prepared for (looking forward to) her wrath, but instead the Doctor had simply stalked towards him with an eerie smile on her lips, her eyes fixed on his and he’s wishing he had taken the opportunity to run then when he had the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes glow white now, and her tongue is hot where she licks up over his cheek, her hands like vices around his wrists as she pins him to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” He says, voice a little strained as she presses her body to his. “Have you - how long have you been like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk too much,” she purrs in his ear, and her teeth nip at his lobe before she lets her tongue dart inside his ear. The Master gives a yelp of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denying he was starting to feel uneasy as he attempts to squirm away but finds himself pinned, he tries again. “Where are those irritating humans you keep around?” At least if he could find </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> maybe they’d be able to tell him what was wrong with the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggles in his ear. It’s the only way to describe the sound she makes, and it makes him go cold, then her next words freeze his blood in his very veins; “I killed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a breath. “Who are you?” He asks, voice low and careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She draws back to look into his eyes with her empty white ones. No irises. No pupils. Just white. A shiver goes down his spine. “I’m the Doctor, silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he shakes his head. “You’re definitely not. And whatever you are, I’ve got three more explosives rigged up to see to and I don’t have time for these games -“ he tries to wrench himself away but she is quick and </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and in the next breath, the Master finds himself flat on his back on the ground with her straddling his hips, and his hands, which she still has by the wrists, pressed to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” She purrs, and he realises what she’s referring to. Two hearts, one beating under each palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Master swallows hard. “That doesn’t prove anything. Any shapeshifter could imitate-“ he cuts off with a gasp when a consciousness is suddenly pressing against his own, pushing, ramming full force against the door to his head like a battering ram, and when he eases open a corner to stop the pounding and lets her slither in, heat and colour and </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiarity</span>
  </em>
  <span> flood his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There is no mistaking it now, that the being who currently has him pinned is indeed some form of the Doctor, although why she’s behaving like this and what’s happened to her he doesn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans down, and he holds his breath. “Told you,” she whispers in his ear, and then she bites his earlobe, so hard he gives a yell and his body jolts beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something has happened to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but she’s not giving him a second to breathe let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her pelvis hovering over his, nails biting into his wrists where she’s pinned them to the floor again and - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck - </span>
  </em>
  <span>he chokes on a gasp as she starts to rock her hips, grinding against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the Doctor,” she smirks down at him as she sits up, “and you’re the Master… you’re in here,” she taps at her head. “Our lives tangled throughout history… so many lives… but you’re a constant, you know? And you showed me what I am… and for that I’m grateful…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor -</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ he chokes out as she hastily unfastens his trousers and her hand snakes inside, deft fingers wrapping around his cock. Gods she could move so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> - it was inhuman. “Wait - ungg,” he groans as his body responds to the way she’s teasing him, cock growing hard. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick as a flash, she moves again, and then suddenly -</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh -</span>
  </em>
  <span> his trousers are gone, so is her coat, and she’s sitting on top of him again, stripping her shirts up over her head and he wants to push himself up off the floor but for some reason he can’t move - it’s like his hands are glued by his sides and his back to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done to me?” He gasps as she grinds on top of his bare cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins, showing her teeth. “Little taste of your own medicine. I learnt hypnosis from the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You -“ his eyes widen. She’d hypnotised him? She shouldn’t be able to hypnotise him - nobody should be able to hypnotise him! Nobody had been able to for centuries - hypnosis was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing! He growls, straining against the invisible pressure that keeps him pinned to the floor, and the Doctor laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stronger than you, you know,” she smirks at him, “it’s one of the things I realised after you helped me find out who I am. I am so much… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, than you…” she punctuates her words with a particularly hard grind of her hips, and the Master releases an involuntary grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s moving again then, slinking down onto the floor between his legs, pushing them apart - why can’t he fight her? Why is his body like putty in her hands? - And then she has his cock in her hand and she’s bending down, the ends of her hair tickling his thighs before a hot mouth is wrapped around his tip. The Master gasps, hips bucking up into her touch, and he squeezes his eyes shut as she sucks so hard on the head of his cock he nearly sees stars. Deft fingers play with his balls as she licks at him, and when he risks a glance down those white eyes stare freakishly back up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had happened to her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to have ingested something or… been exposed to some chemical or… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her mouth wrapped around his cock and his balls in her hand and he supposes that’s the idea. Her fingers dance lower, snaking between his cheeks and then she’s fingering his arsehole, probing and prodding at it as he thrashes beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” he chokes out, but the Doctor only laughs, and lifts her head to bring her fingers up to her mouth, sucking on them briefly before dropping them back down and pressing the newly slicked digits to his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps when she starts pressing one inside, and thrashes against the invisible bonds holding him down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he gasps, panting, “Doctor -“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush,” she says, her breath hot on his throbbing cock, still wet from her saliva, “you always liked this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not - that was - just stop it-“ he gasps again when she digs her nails into his thigh, pushing his leg further out so he’s spread wider open for her and then shoving forward, forcing a second finger into him and making him cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s panting, sweat building on his brow as she shifts the other hand to grasp his cock again and fucks him like that, one hand pumping up and down his length and two fingers of the other buried inside him. The pleasure is mixed with pain and the sensations build inside him. He hasn’t done much in the way of sexual activities in this body yet and it hurts where she’s stretching him roughly open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prods at something inside him that makes him gasp,whole body jolting, and then as quickly as she’d pressed them in she withdraws her fingers, and then she’s shedding her trousers and when she swings a leg over his hips again she is naked, and the slick heat of her cunt slides over his swollen cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor gives a thoughtful sound before she slips off him again, and the Master is left panting on his back, staring at the dark ceiling as she rustles about next to him, and when she kneels between his legs again and braces a hand on his thigh, something hard and cold presses to his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelps, desperate to push her away, but is rendered helpless on the floor, body convulsing slightly as the Doctor works in what he realises with a sort of cold sweat feeling is her sonic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d slicked it with something, but it’s still unforgivably hard and cold as she pushes it inside him, and his body clenches around the uncomfortable intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” he chokes out, futile as it may be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” she tells him, “don’t try to pretend you’re not enjoying this.” She taps her other hand against his straining cock in demonstration and he gasps, body jumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not - you were touching me, anyone would -“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet,” she snaps, shoving a bit harder and probing at something -</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her infernal screwdriver had a curve to it this time, didn’t it? He gasps open mouthed on the floor. “There,” she proclaims. “Like the new design?” She’s smirking as she looks up at him with those soulless white eyes. “It’s got a new setting or two as well, I’m sure I can tweak it…” he feels her fiddling with the thing, and then - it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulsing</span>
  </em>
  <span> - like waves of vibrations going through his body emanating from where it’s buried inside him. He shudders, cock twitching and toes curling at the pressure inside him, and when the Doctor climbs back on top of him and takes him inside her cunt, his eyes roll to the back of her head as she sinks down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she hisses, clenching around him. She starts riding him quickly, bouncing roughly on top of him, her mouth open and small breasts jiggling with her movements, and on any other occasion the Master might revel in such a sight, but pinned as he is, with her sonic pulsing in his arse, unable to so much as lift a finger let alone have any say in this, it just makes him feel faintly sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She braces her hands on his chest and then she pinches and twists his nipples as she moves and he emits a rather undignified squeak. His balls are tightening and he can feel a climax building, as much as he tries to stop it… it’s hopeless, and the Master closes his eyes and surrenders himself to the pleasure she’s forcing from his body, shutting himself off from thought as </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> takes over. And then she grabs his useless hands and places them on her breasts as she switches to a fast grinding movement, rolling her hips over him as she reaches back behind herself and fiddles with something -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Master shouts so hard his voice cracks as the pulsing of the sonic changes to one steady intense thrum, so powerful his whole body shakes with it right to his teeth. He comes in the next second, hot and shameful inside her, her cunt squeezing him as he fills her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn it off,” he gasps out, “Please!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does, mercifully, reaching behind herself and clicking something on the sonic so the thrumming stops, and the Master’s head drops back to the hard floor with a thunk, body heaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she says, easing herself off him, “that didn’t take as long as I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks red at her insult, he blinks through slightly hazed vision to see her sliding off him. She slides her sonic out of his arse and he releases a breath. He’s sore, and his body aches, and he doesn’t know what this awful version of the Doctor plans to do with him now she’s had her way, but he thinks he’d sooner she kill him than it be anything similar to what she’d just done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretches like a cat, arching her back, and then she turns away to grab her clothes - and that’s when he sees it, finally - a tiny, slimy black creature like a starfish attached to the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Master stares, hearts beating fast. That was it - that was why she was acting like this. Some sort of alien parasite that had latched onto her neck and embedded itself in her brain. He knew he had to get that off of her before she did anything else - who knew what that would be in this state. Carefully, he tries his limbs, and finds to his relief that in her satisfied state she’s released her invisible hold on him and he is able to sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one way to do this - she’d never let him try and extract it carefully in this state, and he didn’t know if ripping it off would kill her, but well - it’s not like she was running short on regenerations anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without wasting another moment, he lunges, and grasps hold of the creature. It’s cold and slimy in his hand, and it squirms, and the Doctor hisses and tries to twist round to grab his wrist -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls, and she screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>